A New Begining
by Renier'sbaby
Summary: This is a story about Jacob and Renesmee. They have been dating for a while and jacob is going to finally propose to Renesmee. Then they plan, have the wedding, then their honeymoon. The way I wrote this was is movie script form. So I hope you enjoy it.


Wedding Script

Scene 1: Asking for permission

(Jacob is going to propose to Renesmee but he wanted to ask Edward first before anything happened. So, Jacob goes to the Cullen's house and fins Edward and Bella sitting on the front porch.)

Jacob: Hey.

Bella: Hey Jacob!

Edward: Hello Jacob.

Jacob: Can I talk to you Edward?

Edward: What about?

Jacob: Can we just take a walk?

Edward; (look puzzled) Okay. Love will you excuse me for a while?

Bella: I'll be waiting. (Edward kisses her forehead and Bella exits)

Jacob; Okay….lets go.

(Edward and Jacob start walking)

Edward; so what do you want to talk about Jacob?

Jacob: Nessie. I want to ask Nessie to marry me. But I wanted your permission first.

(They stop walking and there is a short pause.)

Edward; Well… the thing is Jacob… she is my world, my little miracle. I don't want to lose her.

Jacob: NO you won't Edward. You and Nessie have this unbreakable bond and I don't want to tamper with it. I know how much she means to you. We've been having arguments for how long?

Edward; (laugh) you are right there. (Short pause) Jacob you have my permission to marry Renesmee.

Jacob: Great! Thank you so much!

Edward: No thank you, for imprinting on her. I'm glad that she is better with you than another loser on this planet.

Jacob: Yah, no kidding. (Laugh)

Edward; so when are you planning to ask her?

Jacob: On her birthday. (This is in September) Then maybe get married in December.

Edward: Alice will have fun with that.

(They head back to the house. When they get there, they are greeted by Renesmee.)

Nessie: Hey dad! Hey Jacob!

Edward: Hello love. (Hugs her then goes inside.)

Jacob: Hey babe! (Hugs then kiss her)

Nessie: So what were you and da talking about?

Jacob: Patrolling hours.

Nessie: Really?

Scene 2

(Edward fins Bella in their library with her laptop.)

Bella: Hey.

Edward; Hey.

Bella: I finished the book while you were gone.

Edward: and?

Bella: I really like it. Something different. (Short pause) So what were you and Jacob talking about?

Edward: Jacob wants to propose to Renesmee.

Bella: What? Propose?

Edward: Yes.

Bella: And you said?

Edward: I said yes.

Bella; Do you think she is ready?

Edward: Nessie loves him more than anything else. You know that. I also think that she is physically and mentally ready.

Bella: (sits closer to Edward) What do you think she'll say?

Edward; Wont know until sometime soon.

Bella: (laughs) they are perfect for each other

Edward: Ha. Yes they are.

Bella: They'll be fine living together. (Kisses his neck)

Edward: (laughs) I hope you are right. (Kisses her)

Bella: I am right.

(Both laugh and keep kissing)

Scene 3

(At Jacob's house. Jacob is trying to get ready while he tells Edward and Bella what his plans were.)

Jacob: So yah. That is what is going to happen.

Bella: Jacob, I never knew you could be so romantic.

Jacob: well it will be all worth it for her.

(Looks at Edward and Edward roll his eyes and Jacob laughs. Then awkward silence.)

Bella: well, I suppose, Edward, we should go clean our room. (She wink s at him and he grabs her waist.)

Jacob: Alright, get out of my house. Pervy leeches. Jesus.

(He finishes getting ready. Then he heads to the Cullen's to get ready. He gets to the door but Bella opens the door before Jacob has a chance to knock.)

Bella: Hey Jacob! Come one in! (He enter the house) She'll be down in a minute.

(Jacob sits on the couch. *look very nervous Jacob* Emmett comes into the living room)

Emmett: Hey man! (Pats Jacob on the back) You nervous?

Jacob: Uh, Yah. Like a lot. (Emmett laughs)

Emmett: You'll be fine. Promise you that.

(Nessie comes down the stairs. Jacob's eyes pop.)

Jacob: Renesmee…you look….so beautiful.

Nessie: (Blush) so do you. (Pause) Oh my gosh! Handsome! I meant handsome! (Puts her hands over her face and giggles.)

(Jacob goes over to her and gives her a hug.)

Jacob: Shall we?

Nessie: We shall. (She grabs his hand)

Jacob: by the way, happy birthday.

Nessie: thank you.

Scene 4: Engagement

(They head to Jacob's car and they drive to a lake.)

Nessie: The Lake?

Jacob: Yah it was the closest thing to a beach.

Nessie: Oh gosh that is so sweet. (Kisses her cheek. They head to the table the has Nessie's food.)

Nessie: Jacob, now you're just spoiling me.

Jacob: Well it's your birthday. You deserve something nice. (He seats Nessie and sits in his chair.)

Nessie: Ha-ha, well in that case, thank you.

(They talk and eat. Nessie is to be the first to be done.)

Jacob: Wow. Looks like someone was hungry.

Nessie: (laughs and blushes) Well, when you give me my favorite foods I'm going to eat it.

Jacob: Of course, I of all people should know that.

(Both laugh)

Jacob: So do you want to walk on the beach?

Nessie: sure, let me get my shoes off.

(She takes off her shoes. Jacob and Nessie walk on the beach and in hand.)

Nessie: The sunset is so beautiful here.

Jacob: yah, I picked a good day for this.

(Nessie kisses his cheek.)

Nessie: this was so sweet Jacob. I love you so much.

(Jacob finds a clam on the beach that has the ring in it. He picks it up and shows Nessie.)

Jacob: Look at this Renesmee.

Nessie: Oh my gosh, a clam. Let's see if it opens. (Tries to open it and Jacob get down on one knee. Nessie finally opens it and finds the ring inside.)

Nessie: (gasp) Jake…

Jacob: Renesmee Cullen, I love you so much. You're my imprint, but you're so much than that. You are everything to me and I want you to be mine more than anything. You are my happiness and pretty much the only thing that keeps me sane. I just love you so much. Would you please marry me? Let me be the one who gets to wake up next to you. Let me be the one to have the right to kiss you whenever I want. Please let me be your husband.

Nessie: (has hand over mouth with tears in her eyes. Whispers.) Yes.

(Jacob stands up and sweeps her off her feet and kisses her. Then he puts her down.)

Nessie: Oh my God! We are getting married! (Spin around on the beach then fall in the sand. Jacob lies right next to her.)

Jacob: Thank you for saying yes.

Nessie: (sits up) All of this to propose I would have said yes if you took me to Arby's.

Jacob: (sits up) Really Nessie? You're worth a lot more than that.

Nessie: (laugh) this is the best birthday ever. Thank you, Jacob.

Jacob: I wanted to do more. I just didn't want you to get suspicious.

(Nessie giggles. Jacob pulls her onto his lap)

Nessie: I love you, Jacob. So much. (Kisses him. Then Jacob puts the ring on her finger.)

Jacob: I love you too, Renesmee. (Nessie looks at the ring)

Jacob: It was my mothers.

Nessie: Really? (Hugs him and tears are in her eyes) this is the best day of my laugh.

Jacob: Best day of your life so far. (Brushes her face. Kisses her passionately.)

(They head back to the car and leave. When they get back Nessie arms around his neck and kiss him.)

Nessie: thank you… I love you super-duper much. (They kiss again)

Jacob: I love you too baby.

(Nessie leaves his arm and goes into her house. When she's inside Jacob does a little victory dance. He dances into the light pole. Emmett sees him hit the pole. He opens the window and yells.)

Emmett: smooth move dog.

(Jacob laughs. Goes into his car and leaves.)

Scene 5: Wedding plans

(At the Cullen's, Alice starts to make arrangements for the wedding.)

Alice: Alright, let's start with a theme. What do you want to do?

(Nessie and Jacob look at each other and smile.)

Nessie: We were thinking Christmas, because we would like the wedding to be on Christmas.

Alice: Oh how cute. That's a lovely Christmas present. (Writes in her notebook) So what colors do you want to go with the theme?

Jacob: Nessie and I were think black, red, and white.

Alice: Perfect. (Finishes writing)Well that will cute a lot of things down. Anything else you guys want at the wedding or reception?

Jacob: Nessie had a real good idea of having like a little slide show of like us as babies, kids, teens, and have pictures of the both us together.

Alice: Oh my that is a great idea. Really cute. Hey Renesmee can you tell Esme the colors for the wedding.

Nessie: Of course. (Runs to find esme) Esme we have the colors.

Alice: so….you excited?

Jacob: with you planning it Alice, I get chills down my spine thinking about it.

Alice: is that a bad thing?

Jacob: No it's a good thing.

Alice: oh, good.

(Nessie comes back down stairs)

Nessie: I told her the colors now she is making flower arrangements.

Alice: Okay, I'll see what see is doing with that.

(Alice heads up stairs)

Nessie: (sighs) I'm so anxious.

Jacob: (whispers) it'll be amazing. (Kisses her head)

Nessie: I know. But what if on the way down the aisle I trip and fall? Or worse? (Jacob laughs) I can't jinx myself. (Knocks on her wood chair)

Jacob: (laughs) Nessie you'll be fine. If that did happen it would make our wedding more memorable.

Nessie: (laughs) I love you.)

Jacob: really? Well, I love you more.

(Nessie rolls her eyes and kisses him on the lips.)

Nessie: So have you thought about where the honeymoon should be?

Jacob: I don't care. We can go to the beach, mountains, the Amazon, somewhere else?

Nessie: Oh, the mountains sound great! Esme said that they have a log cabin up in Aspen. We could go there.

Jacob: That sounds great babe. (Kisses her)

Nessie: (sound like your whining) Alice wants me to try on a ton of dresses tomorrow.

Jacob: I thought you like trying on clothes.

Nessie: I do. But Alice's definition of a ton is way different than our definition. So I'll be gone all day. Then we have pictures for the wedding invites and other stuff.

Jacob: Yah I know. But what if you find the dress of your dreams?

Nessie: she'll want me to try on more just in case.

Jacob: well when you find that perfect dress it will be all worth it.

Nessie: (do a little crooked smile) You always know what to say.

(Later Jacob, Edward, and Bella explains everything that happened in the past. Victoria, new borns, love triangle.)

Nessie: So you and mom were kind of together?

Bella: Yah, kind of.

Nessie: Pretty weird. (They laugh) But the newborn army sounds really cool.

Emmett: (walks in) oh it was. Pretty fun too.

Jacob: I better get going. I half to patrol early tomorrow. (Kisses Nessie) Bye sweetheart.

Nessie: Bye fiancé. (Kisses him and Jacob leaves.)

Scene 5: Awkward conversation.

(Jacob is trying different cake for the wedding. Bella walks in.)

Bella: Jake?

Jacob: (talk with mouth full) yah bells?

Bella: Listen, I know this is going to be awkward, but, I have to address this…

Jacob: (give a funny look) uh…?

Bella: now I know how my dad felt, but anyway, I know once you and Nessie are on your honeymoon, and you're going to engage in…

Jacob: Whoa! Bella! Whoa!

Bella: (say this fast, but clearly) I know! I know! Sorry! But I had to make sure! It'll be her first time and I just want you to be very careful.

Jacob: (be sarcastic) Oh yah bells. I'm going to completely rush into it and hurt her. That's all I want to do.

Bella: Sorry! She's my baby girl and I know what both of you are going through with your hormones, trust me. But it will be painful and I just want to do my best to protect her.

Jacob: I get it! I want it, but I'd hate to hurt her at the same time.

Bella: Good. (Pause) On the bright side, Carlisle said that with her vampire genes, it won't be nearly as painful as it is for humans. So it won't be as bad as you think it'll be. Anyway thanks for hearing me out. You're still by Bestie. (Punches him on the shoulder.)

(She takes some icing off the cake and eats it. Then makes a disgusted face.)

Bella: You would not believe how good food tastes to me now.

(Jacob laughs. Bella winks and walks away.)

Scene 6: reaction.

(Jacob and Nessie discuss what happened last scene.)

Nessie: I'm so embarrassed! Obviously I can make my own decisions and I can take care of myself...

Jacob: (laughs) don't worry; your mom and I are total BFF's. She wants to protect you, that's all.

Nessie: (chuckles) Are you trying to text talk? LOL! That's beside the point though. I know she wants to do what is best for me, but it's really humiliating.

Jacob: (laughs) I love you.

Nessie: I love you too.

(Both kiss)

Scene 7: Wedding Day part 1: Getting ready.

(Jacob wakes up to his alarm clock and sighs)

Jacob: Today is the day Black. Today is the day. (gets up and heads to the bathroom to take a shower.)

(At the Cullen's Nessie wakes up. She realizes that her room is filled with flower and scented candles.)

Nessie: (laugh and petals up in the air. Bella and Edward come in.) Merry Christ mas!

Edward: Good morning princess. (Kisses forehead)

Bella: Merry Christmas baby cakes. (Hug her) So, you ready.

(Nessie squeals and hides under her bed sheets and laughs. Bella look at Edward.)

Edward: I'll take that as a "yes".

Nessie: Sorry. I just have these excited/ nervous gitters and I have no idea how to get them out.

Alice: I might have a cure for that. (Walks into the bedroom) I have a bubble bath with salts to relax and empty your mind down to the little nerve. All for you.  
Nessie: Great!

(Back at Jacob's house. Jacob is out of the shower and dresses. He goes to the kitchen and grabs some breakfast. Billy comes in.)

Billy: You nervous?

Jacob; I have been nervous since the day I proposed.

Billy: You'll be fine. (Slaps his back.)Let's get going don't want to be late.

(Jacob laughs. Both Jacob and Billy leave to the Cullen's house.)

Esme: Hey Billy! Hey Jacob! Merry Christmas! (Comes to the car to help Jacob with Billy) Here let me help.

Jacob: Esme that's not necessary.

Esme: Of course it is. Now let's go inside. (Pushes Billy up to the house.)

(Once they get inside. Billy heads to the living room to watch baseball. Jacob starts going up stairs.)

Esme: Jacob! You're getting ready down stairs.

Jacob: Nessie is up stairs, isn't she?

Esme: Yep.

Jacob: that's cool. (Heads down stairs. He brushes his teeth. Does his hair. The goes back upstairs to the kitchen and gets a snack.)

Embry: Hey Jake!

Jared: Cheers to Jake for these are his final hours of being single!

(The boys cheer and toasted their drinks. Jacob rolls his eyes.)

Jacob: thanks.

Paul: Man, nobody will be patrolling during the ceremony.

Sam: Yah, what's the point. Nothing has been going on.

Jacob: True, true.

(Alice comes in)

Jacob: Hey Alice! Merry Christmas!

Alice: Hey Jake! You're not ready. Wait it's not time yet, so never mind. Anyhoo, everything is going well. Nessie is doing her hair. Bridesmaids are done and ready to go. Boys you need to be done by 11:15. Okay. Bye!

(Alice runs back upstairs. Jacob laughs)

Jacob: Come on guys let's get going.

(Boys get ready)

(In Nessie's room she finishes putting on hair spray and then she adds her vial or head piece. Then there is a knock at the door.)

Nessie: Who is it?

Billy: It's Billy. Can I come in?

Nessie: of course! Come on in Billy!

(Billy enters and his eyes pop.)

Billy: I think my son is marring an angel.

Nessie: (laugh) Well Merry Christmas to you too Billy.

(Both laugh)

Billy: I have something for you.

Nessie: Oh, Billy you didn't have to get me anything.

Billy: Yes I did. You're my daughter now. Parents are supposed to give their children gifts. And as your Father-in-law I wanted to give you this.

(He gives her a red box. Nessie takes it and opens it to find a butterfly necklace and its rainbow colored.)

Nessie: Oh my gosh, Billy.

Nessie: it was my wife's favorite necklace.

Nessie: Oh, how can I ever thank you? (Hugs him)

Billy: Just give me one dance and that's it.

Nessie: Your wish is my command.

Billy: (laughs) May I put it on?

Nessie: Of course. (Gives him the necklace. Then Billy puts it around her neck and fastens the chain.)

Billy: There. Now you're a princess. (Nessie looks into the mirror.)

Nessie: Aw! This is pictures perfect!

Billy: Fantastic!

Nessie: This is good. I didn't have a necklace to go with this. (Laughs)

Billy: I know. (Kisses her cheek) Now you do. I'll see you at the ceremony.

Nessie: (look at the clock and its 11:30) Oh goodness. I better get my dress on.

Billy: Alright. See yah.

Nessie: bye! (Looks into the mirror.) I'm getting married! Holy Crap!

(Jacob is all done and meets Edward and Bella outside in the "living room" of the basement.)

Alice: You ready?

Jacob: Yep.

Alice: You don't smell ready.

Jacob: Really Alice? I'm so nervous and the way to comfort me is by telling me how bad I smell. Thanks.

Alice: It's all right Jake. You're both here for the same reason; because you love each other."

Jacob: "What if I don't say the right thing? What if I drop the ring… or if she changes her mind?"

Bella: "Jake, believe me, my daughter loves you more than her own life. She is here with all of her family and friends because she is so proud of who you are and how you make her feel. She loves you. And if you don't believe me, you can ask Edward." (Nod in Edward's direction.) "He cans kind of get inside of her head."

Edward: "She loves you more than" (he paused, his jaw set, his lips a straight line) "more than anyone. You're all she thinks about. Surely you know this."

Jacob: Thanks, guys." (He paused and mirrored Edward's pained expression.) "I love you all. I really do."

Bella: Edward will go get Nessie.

Edward: Yes. (Smiles at Jacob and heads upstairs.)

Bella: (To Jacob.) There's my sun! (Punches him on the shoulder.)

(Edward is upstairs, going to get Nessie. He goes into her room. He finds her, in her wedding dress, looking outside the window.)

Edward: Renesmee?

Nessie: Yes? (Looking through the window).

Edward: It's time to go.

Nessie: Really? (Looks at the clock). I suppose so.

Edward: Are you alright, love?

Nessie: yah, that bath did not calm my nerves at all.

Edward: (walks to her) Everything will be fine.

Nessie: (looks at Edward) I hope so.

Edward: It will. (Kisses forehead) Promise (he looks at her) So beautiful. (Brushes her face) Where did all the years go?

Nessie: They're in our memories daddy. (Hugs him) So we can cherish them forever. (Tears start coming out of her eyes).

Edward: Yes. (Looks at Nessie and wipes her tears)I don't think you should ruin your makeup now.

Nessie: You're right. Let's go.

Scene 7 Wedding part 2: Ceremony

(The wedding is on Christmas, obviously. There should be a lot of black, white and red. A big Christmas tree should be behind the "altar". Then over the altar there has to be a big trellis (not as big as tree but you get the picture) and covered in black ribbon, red roses, white catalilies and orcets. And right in the middle of the trellis there should be mistletoe. The wedding should be at 12:00pm. Everyone about ready to take their seats. Jacob is standing at the altar with Billy (he is the priest).)

Billy: You ready?

Jacob: No than ever.

(Rosalie goes to the piano and plays the bridal march. The bridal march starts with Alice and Embry, Quill and Claire, Sam and Emily. Then Jacob's niece Lena (the flower girl) starts throwing petals. Right behind are Renesmee and Edward. They get to the altar. Nessie kisses Edward's cheek. Edward places Nessie's hand in Jacob's.)

Edward: (whisper to Jacob) Take care of her Jacob.

(Nessie rolls her eyes and Edward takes his seat).

Billy: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen. And bind them together in holy matrimony. First we'll start with the vows in which the couple have made to each other. Jacob, will you go first?

Jacob: Yes. (He takes out his piece of paper. Skims through it and crumbles up the paper and throws it to the side) "Truth is," he began, "there's no way anyone could sum up what it means to be standing across from you, about to officially intertwine my life with yours. I tried to jot down what you mean to me, but every beautiful word that came to mind was still feeble in my attempts at explaining how much you mean to me, Renesmee. Instead, I will promise you this: For as long as we both live, you will be protected, loved, admired, respected, and come hell or high water, I will always be by your side. For the first time in my life something came easy to me; loving you. For the first time in my life, I'm so proud of who I am, because who I am, is yours."

(Crowd awe's. Nessie smiles very big)

Billy: Thank you Jacob. Nessie, your turn.

Nessie: Well I know mine won't be as good as yours but what the hell. (Grabs her paper. And starts to read) In every town and city. On every street corner. In crowed places. I searched for that face. Hoping to find someone to care. Then in one night. I fell in love forever. Once forever so. I wooded you sweetly and I am yours completely. And you'll never let me go. No need to say goodbye. I will never even try. You have the proper charms. Too sentimental and too gentle. I tremble in your arms. You rose into my life like a promise sunrise. Brightening my days with the light in your eyes. I've never been so strong. Now I'm where I belong. To you. Jacob. I love you. Like I always will, forever.

(Crowd awe's)

Billy: Thank you Jacob and Rensmee. Now the exchange of rings. Jacob, you first.

(Jacob get Nessie's ring from Embry)

Jacob: Rensmee, please wear this ring as a token of my love. (puts the ring on her ring finger)

Billy: Rensmee, your turn. (Nessie gets the ring from Alice)

Nessie: Jacob, Please wear this ring as a token of my love. (Puts the ring out Jacob's finger)

Billy: Do you, Jacob Black, take Rensemee Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Jacob: I do.

(Both Billy and Nessie smile)

Billy: Renesmee Cullen, do you take Jacob Black to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Nessie: I do. (Tears fall from eyes)

Billy: I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

(Jacob cradles Nessie's face his hand and kisses her passionately, sealing the contract of marriage. They pull away. They both smile at each other. Jacob sweeps Nessie off her feet and walks down the aisle together)

Scene 8: Reception

(We are at the reception. It's on the main floor of the Cullen's home *which is big*. There are all sorts of Christmas décor. Have white, black, and red. There is a DJ and a red and black checkered dance floor. And it's really beautiful. *please improvise when going into deep detail*)

DJ: Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black! (Crowd cheers)

(Jacob and Nessie come up the stairs into the room. They go straight to the dance floor for their first dance. The song they dance to is "18th floor balcony" by Blue October. As they dance they talk)

Jacob: Hey, we're married.

Nessie: I know. I can't believe it.

Jacob: Hey Fleiss Navidad.

Nessie: ha-ha. Felis navidad, Jacob.

(Keep dancing until the song ends. When it ends, Jacob dips Nessie down and kisses her)

Alice: May I have the father of the bride come on the dance floor and join his daughter for a dance.

(Jacob and Edward switch. Edward takes Nessie's hand, kisses her then twirls her. And they dance to "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle. Jacob talks to Bella)

Bella: Hey Jacob!

Jacob: Hey Bells! (Looks at Nessie and Edward) This is such a sweet song.

Bella: I know. This is Nessie and Edward favorite song. Whenever Edward plays it on the piano, Nessie comes in and sings along with Edward.

Jacob: Yah, the bond between them is so evident. I'm glad that she has a great dad. (After Jacob says that line, Edward looks at Jacob and smile at him)

(When the song ends Nessie came to Jacob and hugged him. Bella starts to dry sobbing. Jacob pulls Bella into the hug)

Bella: I love you guys so much! You two are married! Married! (Keep sobbing)

(Nessie turns into a deep red color in the face. Then she hugs Bella)

Nessie: (whisper to Jacob) I'm so happy. (To Bella) I love you mama.

(Bella keep sobbing. Jacob talks to his and everybody Awe's because Nessie and Bella are dancing/ hugging to "Mama's Song" by Carrie Underwood. Then they cut cake, dance and party. Eventually Billy gets his dance with Nessie and he has a blast. Then Alice took Nessie to another part of the house to get ready to go to the honeymoon. While getting ready Alice and Nessie talk)

Nessie: Holy crap! Thank God I changed into the ballet slippers. (Takes the shoes off) Thanks so much Alice. You don't know how much this means to me.

Alice: Renesmee, it was my pleasure. Now let's get you out of that dress and into some real clothes.

Nessie: Okay.

(Jacob talks to the guests while Nessie was gone. Then she came back wearing a red dress with black boots and a black purse. They head to the car while people were throwing confetti at them)

Bella: I love you guys so much and have a great honeymoon.

Edward: Have fun. I love you!

(He hugs the both of them. He starts to turn away and then…)

Nessie: Daddy!

(Edward turns around and Nessie jumps into his arms)

Nessie: Thank you for everything!

Edward: You're welcome.

Nessie: Dad. I'm still your little girl. Always and forever.

Edward: Always and forever. (Looks at Jacob) So….Jacob…. how does it feel to be my son-in- law.

Jacob: (laugh) Alright I'm out.

Nessie: Right behind you. (Jacob gives her a piggyback to the car. Jacob and Nessie enter the car and drove off to the airport. Have Paul and Embry come out holding a sign that says "DON'T DO STUPID!")

Scene 9 Honeymoon: *did not want to write this because sex is icky. So I got this from *

This honeymoon has been nothing short of amazing. In fact, it's a bazillion times the definition of 'amazing.' The flight there wasn't too long, but Ness slept the whole way there, so I had a lot of time to think. I'm so anxious. It must've sounded nerdy for 'Big and Bad' Jake to be a virgin, but I waited for her, and now…well, the wait's over.

The whole flight I was fidgeting, my mind crossing off everything that was going on.

1. I'm married.

2. I'm married to _Renesmee_.

3. I'm going on my honeymoon.

I know I sound like a horny teenager, but I had waited for that one thing since the day she grew out of childhood. I just didn't want it to be awkward. That would've just ruined everything. But, you know, it went perfect.

The flight landed, and we bustled out of the terminal to get our luggage; both of us knew without saying a word that we were anxious to get to the cabin. Alice helped Ness pack her bags, so I was surprised that there were only two, not including her carry-on bag. I put them on a rolly-cart thing – and put mine on there to – before we walked out of the airport.

Alice said she had a rental car in the parking lot and gave us the parking deck's number and the number of it's space. Ness pulled the paper with the info out of her carry-on and we rushed to get to the parking deck, which was out of the snow.

I wrapped my arm around Renesmee's shoulders and we went up to the second floor of the deck. It was the third car in the first rows of cars and we rolled the cart-thingy over to it. It was a white Nissan 350z. Not that recent, but really bad ass. I piled our bags in the trunk with ease and went to open the door for Ness. Once she got in, I ran the cart over to the little spot they're supposed to go in, and once I was back in the car, I started the engine in one swift turn of the key. Even though I hadn't had to drive the Rabbit in years, it's still kinda weird not having to rev the engine multiple times and hearing a hum – instead of a loud rumble – was strange, but in a good way.

I pulled out of the space and then out of the parking deck. Thankfully Alice programmed the directions to the cabin in the GPS, so I just followed the little robotic voice for twenty-five minutes until it lead me to a small, winding road surrounded by snow and evergreen trees. A lot like the roads for every house the Cullens' ever had owned. Private and difficult to get to… for a human with dull senses, of course.

The road led to a extravagant (duh) cabin, that had a _perfect_ view of the mountains. There was at least a foot of snow and it was still snowing, dropping down in bucket-loads. The cabin started at the top floor and the back of it was off the side of the mountain on stilts, so there was a bottom floor too. It was all alone and the cabin was intricately built, but cozy at the same time.

I grabbed all of our bags form the trunk and we made our way towards the front door, both of our heads down trying to keep the snow out of our eyes. We got under the sheltered part where the front door was and I got the key out of the little hiding place under the welcome mat. (Real obvious for such clever people). Though, I didn't expect anybody really finding the place that easily anyway.

I unlocked the door easily and Ness walked in first as I followed close behind. She went and turned on all the lights and I took our bags to the master bedroom. The living room was amazing, it had multiple modern looking grey couches with orange throw pillows. There was a _huge_ window and fashionable light fixtures. The walls were really indescribable, so many shapes at once, with all the archways and the fireplace changing the walls from flat into an architect's dream. The kitchen was awesome, too. It had stone walls and old-timey looking cabinets. It even had one of those floating microwaves… the ones that are in between the cabinets and pretty much just sit in the air because there's nothing below it.

I walked through the wooden-wall hallway, and towards the master bedroom.

When I walked in, I took in the huge king-sized bed, dome indented wall, and the intricate mural on the wall. It was amazing. Perfect.

I sat our bags down then walked back through the hallway and into the living room. Ness wasn't there, so I went into the kitchen and saw the laundry room door open. She was in there, turning the knob for the main water shut off, which was a good idea considering I'd have to flush the toilet at some point. There was a Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom, too…

Nessie saw me, finished twisting the knob and walked over, rubbing her hands on her pink dress and smiling.

"I'm going to go change, okay?" she said, trying to sound calm. I kissed her before she left, feeling a bit nervous myself.

"Okay," I said, and she went down the hallway. I took a shaky breath. The time had finally come. _Breathe in, breathe out_, I told myself.

I went to the kitchen, gulped down a glass of water and walked down the hallway towards the bedroom. The bathroom light was on, but the door was closed. One of Ness's suitcases was in the bathroom with her and I heard faint noises of rustling clothes. I sighed and stripped down to my boxers before I got in the bed under the fresh sheets. I put my arms behind my head and I waited for Ness to come out of the bathroom, staring at the ceiling but not actually seeing it.

I focused on breathing and two minutes later…she walked out in _lingerie._ Some white lacy thing that accented her chest. Her _boobs._ It went down to the top of her thighs and it was see-through enough for me to see lacy white panties underneath. Her fair skin glowed and she had a sweet smile on her face as she walked towards the bed. My jaw was slack as she glided on the bed and soon, she was grinning at me on her hands and knees.

Before I realized it, I was attacking her mouth and pulling her on top of me. I rubbed my hands up and down around her waist, our mouths attached the entire time. The little bow on her outfit was teasing me, so I pulled both of the straps down slowly, pulling away from our kiss to see if it was okay. She nodded, her face flushed and her pupils dilated. I slowly pulled them down, caressing her arms with the back of my hands. She closed her eyes and I took in the sight in front of me. The glorious sight of my wife, Ness'.

I held a growl back and mashed her mouth to mine again, relishing in the feeling of our collided tongues. We moaned simultaneously and I grabbed her breasts softly, playing with them, defining their curves with my hands.

"Renesmee," I whispered in her mouth, and she breathed a sigh.

She pulled away to completely take off the nightie and pulled the covers off of me.

"Your turn," she breathed, her voice _very_ seductive. I took off my boxers, not embarrassed at all. She looked for a minute and turned back to me, kissing me again. She took her hands from my shoulders for a second so she could pull off her underwear and before I knew it, we were connected.

The feeling of euphoria clouded my vision and she moaned, her fingers rubbing my shoulders then my stomach. I grappled her, and making her move, to get friction.

"Does it-t hurt?" I asked, and she shook her head no and somehow even _that_ simple gesture looked seductive.

"No, it feels amazing, now can we start moving?" she asked, and I acted as soon as the words left her pouty, pink, supple lips.

My hands were around her hips and she was moving on me, causing the foreign feeling to intensify. She was moaning and I was groaning, numerous interesting sounds leaving our mouths. My hands moved up towards her chest and I got so overpowered with the feeling, I flipped us over so I was on top of her. I pushed again and we both exhaled in gasps. I got a feeling in the pit of my stomach, an intense feeling.

Our movements became frantic, like we were trying to touch every inch of each others' bodies as fast as we possibly could and I gasped then clenched my jaw. Stars flooded in my eyes and I yelled out in ecstasy. I heard her high pitched moan in response.

When we came down from the high, we laid there intertwined, deeply breathing. When I finally caught my breath, I heard her breathe a sigh.

"Wow," she said, her voice light and airy, her skin glowing.

"Yeah," I said, caressing her cheek with the back of my hand. We laid there for a long time, just staring at each other, kissing, and loving every moment of our bare skin touching. It felt so natural, so right.

It went better than I could ever have imagined and from what I could remember, she didn't even feel pain the entire time. Just bliss.

I'm married to Renesmee. She is now _Renesmee Black_. She's mine, and we've been tied in every way possible.

"I love you so much," I told her, kissing the corner of her mouth, then trickling my lips over her entire body.

"I love you, too," she said, snuggling closer to me as I kissed every inch of her glowy skin.

We fell asleep like that and I'd never slept sounder in my life.

When I woke up, I decided to document it in my diary like always, and now I have to sign off for now so I can make my wife some breakfast in bed.

- Jacob

The End

By: Bailey Kelly

Date: January 12, 2012

Time: 10:25pm

*This script is fricking long but awesome!


End file.
